aunque me olvides te recordare
by lilet
Summary: Aunque pasen los años y nuestras vidas sean separadas, nuestro destino es estar siempre juntos- por favor no me dejes- incluso antes de conocernos tu destino ya estaba escrito... ERERI
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy eren Yeager, quisiera contarles una pequeña historia acerca de mí y de mi amado Rivaille, nuestro amor comenzó hace un par de años y el destino hizo que él se fuera de mi lado, pero yo siempre lo recordare aunque el ya no me recuerde; recordare aquella promesa y aquel bello amor que una vez existió.

°.°.°°°°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°°.°.°.°.°

En primavera las flores de cerezo caían igual que copos de nieve, cubriendo todo a su alrededor, hojas cálidas y pequeñas tocaban la piel de cualquier persona que estaba caminando sin rumbo por las calles o solo caían sobre los animales que estaban dispuestos a jugar con ellas.

Yo era solo un estudiante de universidad que cursaba el penúltimo año en ciencias humanas, cuando te vi desde ese día en aquel parque lleno de flores que recorría el viento, haciéndolas volar; me enamore de ti desde ese instante.

Cuando estaba caminando te vi en aquella cafetería, estabas sentado junto a la ventana y estabas leyendo un libro, tenía muchas ganas de hablarte de tocarte de sostener tu mano a cada instante, pero, tu no sabías nada de mi pero lastimosamente yo sabía todo de ti, no soy un acosador pero cuando te enamoras de alguien siempre quieres saber de él.

Rivaille era su nombre, una persona brillante y de humor cambiante, estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo y cursaba el último año, era un año mayor que yo pero su estatura no lo ayudaba mucho, a simple vista el parecía menor ; trate de no reírme por el mal chiste que había hecho, pero fue imposible, una carcajada salió de mis labios, no pude evitar mirar donde tú estabas pero al hacerlo ya no estabas, fue cuando me di cuenta que era muy tarde, había gastado mucho tiempo pensando en ti.

Continué caminando por esos pequeños callejones, cruzando árboles que se agitaban por el viento, se sentía tan cálido, doble en una esquina pero choque con alguien, ese fue el momento en que mi destino o mejor dicho lo inevitable ocurrieran.

Tus ojos oliva se clavaban en mi persona, comenzaste a levantar la vista para verme directo a los ojos, sentí que mi corazón se desbocaba y palpitaba con el clásico ¨ tum tum tum tum¨.

-disculpa, no era mi intensión golpearte- me disculpe, estirando mi brazo para tocarte aunque no era necesario, solo por una vez en mi vida quería sentir tu piel. Cada momento me preguntaba si eras frío o tu piel era demasiado blanca, parecía estar cubierta de nieve; si era así no me importaría ser tu abrigo por el resto de mi vida

-no es necesario- dijo, pero sin apartar mi mano de su rostro

Roce las yemas de mis dedos por su perfecto rostro, en una caricia gentil, en ese momento sentí que él y yo estábamos en un lugar diferente, todo era oscuro pero lleno de calidez; luces muy lejos de nosotros que venían de pequeñas casas, todo era perfecto hasta que se alejó de mi tacto.

-suficiente- fue tu respuesta, vi como retrocedías, dejándome solo con esa pequeña caricia que nunca dejare de sentir.

Realmente un ser humano puede sentir tantas emociones al estar tan cerca de la persona que amas? mi latir nunca se detuvo, todavía podía sentir cada fibra de esa suave piel en la mía. A cada instante me pregunte, porque no me habías alejado de ti?

Sentí un golpe suave en mis hombros, despertándome de mis fantasías- oye, ere, que estás pensando?- pregunto mi amigo de cabellos dorados, tratando de entender que es lo que me ocurría.

-sabes, armin, creo que se lo diré- afirme con mucho entusiasmo, levantándome de la silla y dando un suave golpe en el pecho de mi amigo

El me miro con ojos preocupados, pero sabía que me apoyaba- todo te saldrá bien, eren- grito, cuando cruce la puerta del salón de clases.

La tarde estaba hermosa, de los arboles caían las flores y ocultaban todo a su alrededor, también podía ver a los estudiantes caminando de un lado para otro con mochilas plagadas de libros, otras estaban con sus parejas tomadas de las manos y conversando de cosas triviales en medio del césped. Pude verlo en medio de sus amigos, platicando con la misma expresión de siempre. Me dirigí el acercándome paso a paso, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, volteo su rostro y pude ver sus hermosos ojos de nuevo con un extraño brillo en ellos.

Junto a él estaban un rubio con porte elegante y una mujer de cabellos rojizos, pude notar como la chica le golpeaba al rubio en el hombro, él le devolvió la mirada y se despidieron de nosotros, no sin antes la de lentes le diera una palmada a Rivaille.

-que quieres?-lo escuche decir, se sentía algo incómodo estar a su lado, así que tome su mano junto a la mía y lo lleve a un lugar tranquilo, pude ver en su rostro confusión, así que me dedique a hablar y transmitirle lo que desde hace mucho sentía

-Rivaille- dije, aclarándome la garganta y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- no quiero que me des una respuesta, tan solo escúchame- apreté muy fuerte las manos- tu... me gustas- fue lo que susurre

-repítelo- lo escuche hablar, se veía más serio de lo normal, incapaz de negarme solo lo volví a decir, pero mucho más fuerte

-me gustas- su rostro se volvió más sorprendido, arrugo las manos, en un momento me pregunte si me iba a golpear, pero una pequeña parte de mi quería que él estuviera feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

- mocoso idiota- después de escuchar aquello, sentí unos labios junto a los míos. en se momento mis preocupaciones y miedo al rechazo se estaban alejando y solo existía el miedo a perderte; no compendia porque lo hiciste? porque me besaste?

- eres un idiota, no te diste cuenta que te veía en cada momento, desde que te vi bajo esos cerezos, desde ese momento ya no podía olvidarte- tus palabras me recordaron a las mías, muchas eran las veces que te veía en silencio, creí estar en un mundo completamente alejado al tuyo pero no era cierto.

Pueden decir que fue estúpido lo que sucedió pero el amor es así de estúpido y sin sentido, solo basta un gesto para enamorar y solo un suceso para hacer doler nuestro corazón.

==============================°.°=================

**Holas XD**

**si yo de nuevo reportandome, con un three-shot, pero a diferencia este ya esta hecho, pero me da flojera escribir todo de golpe . ... bueno esto es para todas las ererinistas de factition y del mundo (?) este fic también es para una pagina sensualona que es rivaille uke XD, jejeje, yo se que todas quieren una levizuela, yo también T.T...**

**Bueno espero que les guste y me haya salido bien XD**

**sin mas **

**mayalove **

**b****ye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Aún recuerdo nuestra primera cita, tú fuiste quien me lo pidió, tus palabras llenas de amor siguen grabadas en mi mente

-oye mocoso estúpido, no tengas nada planeado para mañana y ve a la cafetería a las 13:00 pm- terminado de decirme aquello, dio la vuelta y se alejó de mi- ni se te ocurra llegar tarde Yeager- volvió a susurrar y se perdió de mi vista, dejándome en aquel lugar especial

¨_sabes Levi, para mi eres tan especial, tus gestos tu forma de ser me cautivaron desde el momento en que te vi, muchas veces te comparaba con el viento; uno valiente y rebosante de energía, yendo siempre hacia adelante y brindándome en esos momentos una paz en mi corazón¨_

llego el día de nuestra primera cita, salí de la ducha secándome mis cabellos con una toalla blanca, me dirigí hacia mi cama donde había colocado la ropa que iba a llevar puesta, me coloque un polo de cuello V color petróleo, unos pantalones negros y mis botas también negras, terminado de cambiarme me vio por unos instantes en el gran espejo de mi cuarto, pude ver mi sonrisa en mis labios, la emoción me estaba matando, con prisa tome las llaves de mi casa y me dirigí a la puerta saliendo en busca de Rivaille.

Camine hasta la cafetería ¨_la dernière mémoire¨_, pude oler el dulce aroma del café inundando mi cuerpo. Entre al pequeño y agradable lugar, mis ojos recorrieron cada mesa hasta que paro en una donde pude ver a Levi con un libro y una taza de café reposando en la mesa, se veía hermoso, llevaba un polo blanco y un pantalón crema, solo una palabra pudo cruzar por mi mente en esos momentos; es un ángel.

-te tardaste-

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar-

- bueno, que quieres hacer? si quiere..- te detuve, te di una pequeña sonrisa y tome tu mano haciéndote levantar y caminamos hasta la salida

-pagaste el café?- salió de mis labios

-si-

-muy bien- te sostuve con más fuerza y salimos de la cafetería

-a donde me llevas, eren- me miraste con esos bellos ojos y soltaste mi mano.

Una sonrisa surco mis labios, me miraste con intriga, volví a tomar tu mano, quería sentir tu calor en mi cuerpo- vamos Levi- un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de tus mejillas, pero lo único que hiciste fue seguir conmigo, caminado hacia aquel lugar que te encantara.

El comienzo de nuestra cita daba inicio, te lleve a un hermoso parque de diversiones. Sentí tu mirada en mí, tenías un gesto de sorpresa pero no dacias anda.

-vamos, Levi- te lleve al primer juego, las tazas giratorias, no sabes lo feliz que estaba, pude ver otro gesto diferente al que siempre llevabas; felicidad, yo era el único que podía ver esa pequeña y diminuta sonrisa en tu rostro, la felicidad me llenaba en cada instante al saber que tu también lo disfrutabas.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado rápido, tu compañía me hacía olvidar del tiempo y de los demás, tu sola presencia me hacía amarte en cada instante

-eren, tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde- tus palabras me hicieron despertar de aquel paraíso

-de acuerdo- no me había dado cuenta de nada, solo éramos tu y yo, tu amor y el mío

Caminamos por la misma vereda que tenía aquel gran árbol de cerezo, era hermoso ver caer los pétalos en cada minuto, volví a sentir tu mano sobre la mía, disfrute tu tacto en ese instante. Te detuviste en esos momentos y me jalaste con fuerza para que parara, tus ojos chocaron con los míos.

Por cuanto tiempo estábamos enamorados y no tuvimos el coraje para decirlo? Vi tus ojos y me inunde en ellos, acerque mis dedos a tu rostro, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza, mi otra mano se dirigió a tu cintura, no tenías oportunidad de apartarme de ti, pero me equivoque, llevaste tus mano a mi polo, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran

Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a chocar, tus labios y los míos se estaban acercando, finalmente te volví a besar, probé tus labios tan finos y delgados, sentía nuestros corazones fundirse en uno solo, te acerque más a mi boca profundizando el beso, busque tu lengua que estaba alejada y la hice bailar al compás de la mía, me sentía tan feliz pero a la vez la angustia me llenaba, tenía miedo... miedo a perderte.

Nos separamos lentamente, tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones y viéndonos a los ojos, te abrase y pronuncie las palabras que pedían ser dichas _¨te amo¨_una palabra que transmitía todos mis sentimientos a ti.

.

.

.

**Buenas! **

**He actualizado después de ufffff, no lo olvide y como he escrito poco tendré que terminarlo en dos capítulos mas, no se molesten ya tendrá final**

**También mil gracias por sus follows y fans y review me hicieron muy feliz y si, en este también habrá lo que me gusta coffcofolemoncofocofo pero en el siguiente, lo siento por cambiar la personalidad de eren y Levi en serio mil disculpas.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, lo he hecho con amor para ustedes como todo lo que hago.**

**Bueno, dudas, reclamos, quejas, tomates u otro tipo de sugerencia déjenmelo en un sensual review si ustedes quieren**

**PD: la dernière mémoire : significa según el sensual traductor, ¨ el ultimo recuerdo¨**

**Bueno ahora si, sin mas**

**mayalove **

**bye bye**


End file.
